Battle Nexus
by Hipster-Ninja
Summary: When two girls who are friends with the turtles get brought to Battle Nexus, what could possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

((A/N I may make a prologue on How Chi and Ayame met the Turtles, but long story short, they were pizza delivery girls for a while))

Chi smiled angrily at the principle who had just called her down to the office in the middle of class.

"Yes?" She asked, a little irritated at the fact that he had probably called her down because of all the fights she had been getting in. Hey, people just had a habit of ticking her off and she kicked major ass as a ninjutsu master. She was proud of it, too. Although it's not completely clear whether or not sending a prep to the ER is something to be proud of. Ayame came in behind her.

"Neko, you too?"

"I have called you two here because your cousins called, it seems there's some emergency and you have to leave. You are all signed out and your cousins are waiting in the back of the school for you."

"Sweet!" Chi rejoiced for getting out of school early. Ayame, however was thinking of more pressing matters.

"Our…Cousins?" They went to their lockers and outside, Ayame muttering the whole way there.

"How creepy is that?" A black van had rode up next to them and the door slammed opened wide, revealing a figure in a cloak.

"I hear your fighting skills are formidable." He paused and Chi realized his heavy Japanese accent. Ayame sighed, knowing a fight was emminent. "Prepare yourself!" He jumped up and swung a katana, Chi dodged.

"Don't you know?" She swung her leg, kicking his feet out from under him and causing him to topple over onto his butt on the concrete. Chi stood up and brushed herself off and looked at the attacker coldly. "No fighting on school grounds."

"Chibi! Are you okay?" Ayame ran up to her, freaking out.

"I'm fine, Once aqain, not a scratch." She looked at the stranger and lost her dramatic look when she saw he was laughing. "Eh?"

"The rumors are true! Excellent!" He stood and jumped back into the strange van.

"What?"

"What do you need with Chi? And if you need her, why am I here, too?"

"Actually, I need you both to help me." He turned to Chi. "A fighter," He turned to Ayame, "And a master archer." Ayame went red, a really big compliment for her. Chi was still unconvinced.

"Who are you? I don't go out for hire as a ronin to people with bad intentions." The stranger made a light laugh and turned his attention to the school's outside camera.

"I assure you, my intentions are as pure as yours are. As for who I am, my name is Usagi Miyamoto." He bowed at her. Chi bowed back. "Please some with me, Being in public is too riskey!" With that, he pulled them both by their wrists into the van, closed the door and the van took off.

"What the hell?" Chi screamed at him. Ayame squeeked, as she often does when she gets freaked out. Leo turned around in the driver's seat and waved.

"Hey you two!" He smiled at them.

"Leader?" Chi freaked out and Ayame relaxed a little, having Leo there told her she was safe. He would never let her or Chi get hurt. Chi glanced around, and seeing Ayame so calm calmed her down too. Ayame climbed into the front seat and Chi sat next to Usagi.

"So what's the big deal, Leo?"

"Raph, Don, Mikey and Splinter were captured by Draco," he let out a long sigh, "AGAIN."

"I thought Draco disintergrated?" Chi asked, confused.

"It is what we all thought. He was just transported to another dimension, and has found another war staff, and is trying to make us all pay." Usagi answered.

"AGAIN!"

"Damn, this guy is like Kikyo from Inuyasha, he just won't stay dead!" Chi growled at noone in particular.

"Well Chi, you get the excitement you wanted. We get to join in on this one!" Ayame smiled. " So, Leo, who's the new guy?" She pointed back at Usagi and Leo smiled.

"You can take the cloak off, Usagi-san, they won't judge you. They're always with me and the others." Usagi lifted the hood of the cloak off his head and revealed his rabbit-like looks. His white rabbit ears were pulled back into a ponytail. Chi looked at him in astonishment.

"Coolness!"

"What?" He looked at her, confused as to why she seemed so amused by him. She went red and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, it's the way you have your ears. It's really cu- I mean, I like it, that's all."

"Oh, um… Thanks, Chi-san." He really had no clue what to say since it was normal in his world for that sort of thing, he'd never really been complimented on it before. Chi fiddled with the silver ring she wore and Ayame gave her a sly smile.

"Who's like Hinata now, eh Chi?" Chi gave her a death glare and they got out, filing into the sewers.


	2. Chapter 2

~ IN THE SEWER HOME ~

Leo sat by the computer and typed in a few things and set the platform the others were standing on to transport.

"Are you two ready to see my world?" Usagi asked the girls with a smile. Chi nodded happily and Ayame giggled.

"Love at first site, eh Chi?" She whispered into Chi's ear. Chi blushed and stared at Ayame.

"Weapons, and kimonos?" Leo checked.

"We're ready, leader, let's go!" Chi said excitedly. Leo pressed enter and ran to the platform and a flash took over. The flash took them to a land that looked much like feudal Japan. Chi put her kimono on over her normal clothes. Leo smiled and nudged Ayame to put hers on and she did so, causing Leo to go red and stare at her.

"You look so-so traditional and well…beautiful in that…" Ayame smiled

"You think?" Thanks, Leo, now let's go!" She began walking down the hill and Leo sighed as Usagi followed her. Chi put her hand on Leo's arm and he looked at her.

"Neko's a little dense, she'll figure it out sooner or later. She really will." She gave him a reassuring smile. He turned the tables and gave HER a reassuring smile. She looked at him confused and he set a hand on her shoulder.

"Usagi-san will figure you out soon, too, I'm sure." She stared at him for a moment and he turned away and began walking. When Chi snapped back to reality, she realized she was far behind and began to run down the hill.

"Wait up!" She yelled, running down the hill, gravity gave her a boost and she ran faster. Soon she lost control of her speed and ran into Usagi, who stopped her from falling.

"Oh, you alright, there, Chi-san?" Chi looked up and blushed, backing away quickly.

"Oh! Uh, yes, s-sorry, Usagi-san!" She ran towards Ayame and Leo, pretty much embarrassed out of her mind. 'Jesus,' She thought, 'I'm turning into Neko! I'm usually so good with guys! I'm usually the flirt! I'm not the nervous one! This is messing with the group dynamics!' After a while of walking, Usagi turned to the rest of them.

"We have a long journey ahead of us before we reach Draco's tower. Be prepared, and never let your guard down. Enemies could be lurking any-…" He cut himself off because he was being ignored by the girls. Chi was digging in her pants pocket to find extra batteries for her mp3 player. Ayame stared at a butterfly floating by. Leo stared at the girls and sighed. 'They're hopeless…'

"Huh?" Ayame came back to reality. Chi looked up at Usagi's frustrated face.

"As I was saying-." Again, he got cut off, this time by Chi.

"We need to be ready for an attack at any given time." Chi finished, putting an earphone into her ear and leaving the other on her shoulder. Usagi gave a smile. 'So she was listening, after all.'

Ayame pulled out her bow and drew an aroow back without warning and shot into the woods. Chi paid no special attention, it was normal for her. Leo and Usagi stared at Ayame like she was an alien, she shot for no apparent reason. Soon, the reason fell out of the trees, dressed in a dark red ninja outfit. Chi poked the body with a stick.

"Is it dead? Nope…Never mind, it moved."

"Draco's minion's have found us!" Usagi said as they surrounded the group. The others prepared to attack.

"Oh hellz yeah!" Chi cried happily. "Let's kick some ass!" She ran and did a windmill kick, knocking some ninja a few feet away. She felt a sudden tug on her ponytail. "Freak! Let go!" Leo swung a katana, hitting the side of the minions hand and he let go of Chi's hair.

"You!" He had recognized Leo, but was out cold before he could warn his comrades of what they were up against. It took about 10 minutes in all, but Chi, Ayame, Leo and Usagi stood victorious.

"That was interesting." Leo commented.

"Thanks, leader." Chi smirked and they were on their way once again.


	3. Chapter 3

After about 30 minutes of walking, They came to a small waterfall. It had three spots that were almost completely isolated except the sides that faced the lake. The water was shallow at the base. Chi and Ayame gave each other knowing looks.

"Sense more of Draco's minions?" Usagi asked, preparing to pull out his katana. The girls pushed them to one side of the rocks.

"No, but just because we're on a mission, doesn't mean we're going to stop bathing." Ayame said and Chi nodded.

"Now, you two talk amongst yourselves, and NO PEEKING!" She went to the opposite side and Ayame went to the one closest to the guys, trusting them wholeheartedly.

After about 10 minutes, Usagi got bored and decided to yell to Chi to see if she wanted to help him collect firewood before it got dark out. He stood so a rock formation blocked any view of her. He glanced around and saw her clothes folded on the rock closest to the lake. He blushed and looked away. Just as he opened his mouth to speak, he heard her singing.

"I've been searching for a man

All across Japan

Just to find, to find my samurai

Someone who is strong

But still a little shy

Yes I need, I need my samurai

Ay yi yi I'm your little butterfly

Green, black and blue make the colours in the sky"

Usagi sat down, closed his eyes, and listened to the song she was singing. When the singing stopped, he stood up. He tried to think of why he came there and what to tell her, but is mind was flooded by the song. She turned the corner, dressed, but still drying her hair and stared at Usagi.

"What in the hell are you doing here? You Pervert!"

"NO! I-I just came here to see if you wanted to-to help me collect firewood!" He was talking really fast and she nodded.

"Uh…huh…" She still sounded unconvinced, but walked past him and giggled. "You're blushing, by the way." She kept on walking and when she was out of sight he smacked his forehead.

~Meanwhile~

Leo was pacing by the rock that was blocking his view of Ayame. He couldn't stand the idea of her being—He couldn't even imagine it. Pushing the thoughts out of his mind, he heard Ayame talking to herself.

"I mean, it's not like I like him or anything, right?" She sounded unsure. "I mean, we've been friends for so long and…" She trailed off. Leo couldn't help it, he closed his eyes and listened.

"Who is she talking abut?"

"Oh, god, I'm horrible at taking hints! I wish you would just tell me if you like me…Please Leo…" She trailed off again and Leo went red. He turned to her conversation again, which had turned into a song.

"Be my bad boy, be my man

Be my week-end lover

But don't be my friend

You can be my bad boy

But understand

That I don't need you in my life again"

"Bad Boy? Oh dear god! How am I supposed to-?" The singing had stopped, she had gotten dresses and she turned the corner, more than surprised to see Leo there.

"L-L-L-L-L-L-LEO? What the HELL do you want?" She stared at him for an answer.

"I-uh-I-I- Usagi-san and Chi are going to get firewood and we need your ability to help light the fire (((for those who don't know Ayame personally, she controls the element of fire)))!" He smiled sheepishly "and you were gone for so long, I wanted to make sure you were okay and you weren't kidnapped by the enemy or something and I came to see if you were okay! But I heard you singing, that's all, I swear!"

"Uh-huh. That right?" He nodded quickly and she headed towards the camp without another word.


	4. Chapter 4

"So am I, I mean she-" Ayame was cut off by Don, Mikey and Raph running up to them.

"Guys, we got trouble." Don said, Ayame tilted her head and frowned.

"What kind of trouble?"

"Well, Ayame, according to a rumor, Chi is in the dungeon of the palace."

"FOR WHAT?" Usagi nearly lost his balance.

"Attempting to steal the war staff. She also supposedly drugged the daimyo."

"Chi wouldn't do something that extreme." Ayame put a finger to her chin. Usagi nodded in agreement.

"No. No she would not."

"We need to get the leader and bust her butt outta there!" Raph said. "Why are just we standing around when we could be kicking some serious shell!" When the group found Leo, there was a second discussion of the matter, then Raph growled, getting impatient with the others. "Let's GO." He said angrily, storming off towards the castle.

"Honestly, Raph, you're so rash." Leo commented and they began following Raphael to the castle. They avoided the very few guards that were in the general vicinity of the castle. It was easier to break in whilst the daimyo, his son, and the war staff were all being heavily guarded in the Healer's Pavilion. They encountered two guards conversing casually near the front entrance.

"It's strange her name means 'blood' isn't it?" One guard commented.

"Ironic is more like it." The other corrected. Mikey swung from a tree branch and kicked the first guard who had spoken in the side of the head. This caused a domino effect, also knocking the other guard to the ground.

"This oughta be easy!" Raph commented, but to the contrary, a horde of ninja swarmed them in the entrance to the dungeon. In accordance with their usual fighting style, Ayame and Leo stood back to back to fight. Ayame felt his shell against her back and something in her snapped.

"So, you WERE just looking out for me?"

"This isn't the TIME!" Leo snapped.

"It's the only time I've had you're freaking attention for days! JUST ANSWER ME!" After a short while, Usagi went in search of Chi, only to find Ayame first, enjoying an ice cream on a bench. "Where is Chi?" He questioned, the catgirl just shrugged in response.

"Haven't seen her all night. Not since earlier in the evening. She just rushed off somewhere."

"I am growing worried about her safety."

"OKAY! FINE! I WAS!"

"Well, you know what, mister-high-and-mighty-leader? I-" Ayame swung to defend herself from an attack. "-don't give-" another pause for a quick attack on a sneaky ninja, then she gave Leo a quick glance, "-a CRAP about our DIFFERENCES!"

"You're better off with a human, Ayame!"

"Don't act like you know what's good for me! You have NO IDEA!"

"I am sorry to intrude," Usagi interrupted, "but this is NOT the time for your lover's quarrel! Right now, we are all on the same side!"

Meanwhile, in the dungeon, the cloaked figure from before stood outside of Chi's cell. "You failed me." He spoke, causing Chi to jump.

"Yeah, well, you failed to warn me about the daimyo's son!"

"I believed that a true ninja would be prepared. I will not tolerate any more mistakes." Chi charged the cell bars.

"I don't work for you, SCUM!" He gave a raspy laugh and she glared into his cloak. A shine of silver caught her eye. "I figured about as much from you. Master Shredder." She made a disgusted face. "You know, I quit being a foot ninja a long time ago, dude."

"Yes, but you forget, I am the one who taught you and Ayame how to fight."

"Oh, stop holding that over our heads! Just because you're our teacher, doesn't mean you have ANY control over us now taht we've seen just how... Dishonorable your organization is." She turned around a few times to realize that, while she had looked away for only a moment, Shredder had disappeared.

"MASTER Shredder?" Leo questioned from the shadows. Chi jumped, not realizing that Leo, Ayame, Don, Mikey and Raph were in the shadows of the dungeon.

"He taught me and Chi how to fight." Ayame explained, Leo nodded, still not completely convinced. Chi glanced over the group.

"Where's Usagi?"

"He was just here." Mikey commented.


	5. Chapter 5

"How much of that did you guys hear?" Chi asked nervously.

"Well we heard everything," Ayame started, then continued with, "but I think the only thing Usagi heard was the bit about Master Shredder."

"Shell. How does he know about Shredder anyway?"

"He and I trade battle stories when we see each other, so he knows about almost every encounter we've had with him." Leo admitted. Chi straightened up and slid sideways through the cell bars.

"If you could do that, why'd we even come rescue you, wolfie?" Ayame sighed.

"I can't do that with a bunch of gaurds watching, neko. Duh." Chi went off on her own after thanking the others for their help and went in search of Usagi only to find him explaining the situation to Tomoe Ame.

"Maybe it was ALL a lie." Tomoe Ame patted his shoulder comfortingly.

"Usagi." Chi spoke from behind them. "I really think we should talk. Please."

"Excuse me Tomoe-chan." He stood and approached Chi without another word. When they were alone, Chi stared up at him.

"You're mad." She said. He stared back at her emotionlessly.

"No."

"Then you must be upset."

"Why? Why did you betray my trust like that?"

"I thought you'd hate me if you knew!"

"You are working for the enemy."

"Not anymore! I LEFT the Foot Clan a LONG TIME AGO!"

"Why do you still call him Master?" Chi stood there, shocked and unable to answer his question.

"It's complicated. Ayame and I made a pact, I can't break it. I'm sorry." She hung her head and her face darkened.

"Get Ayame and Leo, bring them here, I believe we all need to have a talk." Chi shakily obeyed, going on to get Leo and Ayame. When she returned, they all stood, looking from face to face in an awkward silence.

"Ayame..." Chi said quietly.

"I know, our pact. It's getting in the way of everything now."

"We need to break it." Chi agreed. Ayame nodded and Chi started with the story. "Guys, this is the truth, I swear. A long time ago, Shredder was a normal man who was with a woman named Shana, he left her for about a year, cheating on her with a woman named Keiko. After he returned to Shana, he found out she had had a child, he stayed until he recieved a letter from Keiko."

"Keiko's letter stated that he had also gotten her pregnant. The two babies: one was named Ayame Hiwatari."Ayame continued.

"And the other was Chi Nasagawa." Chi finished.

"NOW do you guys get it?" Ayame said.

"The Shredder is..." Usagi couldn't finish the sentance, so Leo did.

"YOUR DAD?"

"Yeah, yeah." Chi nodded, sighing. "Ayame and I were only considered part of his Foot Clan because we were his kids."

"And we quit when we were 15. We wanted to quit earlier, but we had to get a handle on jobs and a place to stay, and everything else before we could get out of there."

"Why did you two make a pact for this?" Usagi asked.

"We didn't want people to jump to conclusions."

"And judge you for what your father has done." Usagi finished her sentance.

"I had no idea." Leo said, still a little shocked.

"I know, I'm sorry, I kind of wanted to tell you sooner." Ayame confessed.

"I understand, and... I am sorry for hurting you, Ayame." He bowed and Ayame was taken aback, her cat ears twitched slightly.


	6. Chapter 6

"Right!" Ayame exclaimed, suddenly remembering something she had forgotten to tell Leo. "Don's making something... It will solve our "problem.""

"You mean, change me into a..."

"Yeah, a human." He stared at her for a moment, then she grinned. "You can't get rid of me that easily, Leo." Chi turned away from the group quietly and only Usagi noticed, given the fact that Leo and Ayame were reveling in the fact that their problems could be fixed soon. Usagi began following Chi.

"Chi, where are you going?"

"We're all done talking. There. You know everything." She ran off, but Usagi had no trouble catching up with her. He grasped her arm tightly. She stopped, not really moving.

"Not everyone has had their say."

"Oh?" She answered coldly, kicking at the ground, unable to meet his gaze.

"Yes. We need to talk." He released her, and she continued to stare at the ground.

"Why bother? Why keep on going like this?" She questioned, the tears streaming down her face lined her voice.

"I do not understand what you mean."

"Why stay together? I'll just have to leave after the tournament tommorrow anyway!" She turned away. "Goodbye, Usagi. This time, it's for good." She ran as fast as she could regardless of the fact that she had no idea where she was even running to, all she knew is that is was far away from everyone.

Usagi hung his head, thinking deeply, unable to run after her. He understood where she was coming from, but he didn't want it to end. Ayame came up behind him, he glanced back at her.

"What do I do, Ayame?"

"Well, as much as I'd miss her, I think you should ask her to go home with you. Two years away from you? That killed her."

"Yes. That is... A wonderful idea. Where do you think she ran away to?"

"I don't think SHE even knows where she's running to: her mind goes blank when she's upset like that." Usagi nodded.

"I shall look everywhere, then." It took Usagi over an hour to find her, she was sitting high in a tree with her knees pulled up to her chest.

"Chi." He spoke quietly, scared that, if he talked to loudly, he would scare her and she'd fall.

"What?" She said in a child-throwing-a-temper-tantrum sort of voice.

"Could you please come down?" She sighed and, knowing that she couldn't really say no to him, jumped down. She straightened up and he surprised her with a tight embrace.

"What-?"

"I understand you are scared of my friendship with Tomoe Ame."

"Huh?"

"And I wanted to ask you something." He let her go and she stared at him for a moment. "Would you like to live here in Edo: with me?"

"R-Really?" Her face lit up and she hugged his waist. "I'm not sure I can leave poor Neko on her own with Leo."

"I would understand if you refused my offer."

"I've got to tell Neko and them, but I think I'm going to take you up on that offer." She smiled and he hugged her tightly.

"I am glad to hear that."


	7. Chapter 7

The next day at the tournament, Ayame and Chi stood on the balcony of the hospital wing while they cheered on Usagi and Leo who were fighting against one another.

"Come on Usagi!" Chi cheered. "Kick Leo's ass!"

"Hey!" Ayame whined "Don't kill my boyfriend!"

"Oh, you know Usagi would neverkill Leo..."

"Right-"

"Whoa, but he WOULD knock one of Leo's swords out of the stadium!" Chi pointed out, watching one of Leo's katana fly in their direction. "F*CK!" Chi yelled as it pierced the wall right between her Ayame.

"My apologies, Chi!" Usagi yelled while he was dodging Leo's remaining katana. Chi waved and yelled back.

"Noone got killed!

The finishing blow between Leo and Usagi was a double knock-out. They both appeared in the hospital wing, grinning at each other.

"Seems as though we are too evenly matched, Leonardo-san."

"Seems like it." The next to appear was Don, followed by Mikey.

"Aw dude, not cool..." Ayame patted Mikey's back.

"You can't win EVERY year, Mikey." Raphael made it to the final battle, then was beaten by Draximus.

"DAMNIT! I was THIS CLOSE!"

"Chill, Raph. Draximus kicked your shell, deal with it." Chi grinned, teasing him.

"I still got further than YOU ever would."

"We'll see about that at the NEXT tournament!"

"Chi, you are NOT serious. This competition is dangerous!" Usagi warned.

"Oh, is that so?" Raph asked Chi smugly.

"Duh! I bet I could get further than you next time!" Chi bet, ignoring Usagi's warning about the competition.

"Your'e on!" Chi and Raph shook hands and grinned at each other cockily.

"So overly competitive." Ayame sighed, pressing her palm to her forehead. Leo glanced at Ayame and she returned it. "What, Leo?" He stared at her for a moment, thinking and she blushed. "Sto staring at me like that." He suddenly let his right knee drop to the ground and clasped Ayame's hands in his own. "L-Leo? People are staring... What are you..." She trailed off, finally grasping the situation.

"Ayame Hiwatari. When we get back to New York, will you marry me?"

"Le-Leo." She dropped to her knees and hugged him. "I...Wow. YES! Of course I will!" Chi jumped up and down smiling and clapping her hands together.

"YAY! NEKO AND LEO!" Leo stood and helped Ayame up. The group planned a bit as they all made their way to a field.

"We should get going." Leo mentioned. Ayame sighed and hugged Chi.

"Us as well." Usagi set a hand on Chi's shoulder.

"I'll be going with Usagi this time, guys." Chi admitted.

"Good." Ayame said suddenly. "I'm tired of hearing you whine about missing him. But... I'll miss ya."

"I'll miss you too, Neko. Write me."

"Oh, don't worry, we'll definetly keep in touch." Chi hugged her and Leo began the ritual. "Bye-bye, Chibi."

"Bye, Koneko." Chi pushed her into Leo. "I want wedding pics, you two!"

"Don't worry." Leo reassured her. Then, Leo and the other turtles, followed by Ayame, piled into the portal and Chi stared at the portal's location long after it was gone.

"Chi."

"Yeah, Usagi, I'll be okay. I'll miss her, but I think I can handle it." Usagi opened a portal to his dimension, then offered his hand to her.

"We must get back soon."

"Alright." Usagi led her into the portal. Once there, Usagi showed her around his home.

"I am not usually home. I am traveling most of the time."

"I won't mind that." She smiled.

"Now, I leave you to your thoughts. I will not be gone more han a month."

"Wait, you're leaving now?" She held onto his sleeve.

"I am going to get my sword fixed."

"Okay then, I guess I'll see you soon, then?" He hugged her tightly and she smiled, kissing his cheek.

"Yes. I shall be home as soon as possible." He went off on his way, Chi went into the bedroom and layed down on the mat, staring at the ceiling.

"Home." She said it out loud. "Mine and Usagi's home." Then she thought for a moment. "Yeah. Home." She smiled happily, and drifted off to sleep.


	8. Epilogue

An entire month passed and Usagi soon returned with a large package. Chi ran up to him eagerly."Usagi! Welcome home!" She yelled out excitedly. He held the package behind him. "What's that?""I will show you soon, but first, come with me." She followed him to the large sakura tree in the back that was blooming. He set the package by his feet and knelt down on one knee, pulling a small box from his sleeve. Chi looked at him, surprised and happy at the same time."U-usagi, you're-""Would you do me the honor of taking on the name of Miyamoto?""Of course!" She knelt down to his level and kissed him. He picked up the package when they parted and gave it to her. She opened it and stood, letting the snow white fabric fall as she lifted it. A white kimono with sakura blossoms imprinted on the bottom of it."I was hoping you could wear this at the wedding." Chi nodded happily."Of course I will, it's beautiful, Usagi." She kissed him and then he smiled at her."YOU are beautiful, Chi."THE END!


End file.
